That hoser is in my seat again!
by THIS-IS-NOT-SPARTA
Summary: Kumajirou wanders off and gets lost during a meeting where he is found by an unsuspecting Russian who just happens to be the biggest trigger for Canada's anger. After an emotional breakdown feelings are revealed. Fluffy oneshot! PossibleOOC Boylove!


**Ahoy :) Don't worry, I have absolutely no intentions of giving up on "Why?" this was a one-shot gift for my 100th reviewer ^-^ **

**Okay, there is a reason I do multi-chapter fics *sweatdrops* so if this is rushed I'm sorry! Es tut mir leid! Also, possible OOCness -I've never written this pairing in mah life! xD Soooo here it is! Hope it turned out okay! :O**

* * *

Canada ran down the corridor of the conference hall. He was running late, _again. _The traffic just moved so slow and it was worse that this time the conference was held at his own house.

_At least I know that everyone's driving slowly, therefore safely!_

He smiled to himself as he continued to run, Kumajirou running lightly behind the Canadian as he burst into the conference room.

"Sorry I'm late! My alarm didn't go off and when I went to feed Kuma we had run out of food so I had to go to the store and so the traffic was really bad by the time I left!" Canada continued apologising between pants for air, oblivious to the stares of confusion from almost everyone in the room.

"It's okay….glad you could make it….." The confused voice of the representation of England said in an attempt to be polite. _He has no idea who I am._ Canada suppressed a sigh and instead smiled but then realised his seat had been taken by Russia again and the forced smile fell off his face.

_That hoser! One day I'll show him the true spirit of the Maple Leaf! –eh but he's quite large and looks like he might squash me….. one day! Oh I wish I had as much presence as he does…_

Canada settled for a glare but to anyone else it would just look like he was confused as he stood awkwardly in the room. Once everyone stopped asking each other who the newcomer was, the speakers continued talking. Today's debate was on Fuel prices. Canada sighed and looked around for Kuma but couldn't find him anywhere. _He must have walked off….._

Canada felt a little nervous but knew that Kuma would probably return soon. After all, Canada was the one who fed the bear.

* * *

Russia sighed, a break had just been called to the meeting. _I wish people would be nicer to each other. They don't realise how lucky they are to have each other, me? I'm all alone._

Russia frowned sadly as he walked down some random corridor, wanting to stretch his legs and clear his mind from their dark thoughts. As he was walking he spotted something white ahead of him.

_It's a bear?_

"Who're you?" It asked in a high pitched voice.

Russia looked startled at this. "Me? I'm Russia… It is nice to meet you!" He smiled childishly, bending down to look at the animal. "Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Kumajirou. Feed me?" It asked, Russia was surprised but found the animal rather charmingly sweet. He reached into his pockets and pulled out some biscuits he had in a clear plastic bag.

"I'm afraid this is all I have…" He said apologetically but the bear had already started eating them.

When the bear finished it fixed its gaze back at the Russian. "Lost." Kuma said simply and Russia thought for a moment.

"Do you belong to someone?" Kuma nodded. "Who is it Kumajirou?" The bear shrugged at this and Russia hmm'd.

"Your owner is probably in the meeting. Let's go look together!" He said smiling childishly. It was nice to have someone talking to him who wasn't scared. The bear was so cute too!

After a while the bear said that is was tired so Russia lifted Kumajirou into his arms, hugging the bear gently. He was about to enter the meeting room again when he saw a rather frantic looking Canada looking around. "Kuma?" The Canadian called out. "Kumacachi if you don't get here right now, you're in big trouble mister!" He yelled. Russia looked down at the bear and made the link.

_He's your friend, isn't he Canada? It must be nice to have friends._

Canada turned and saw Russia, his pet in the man's arms, and something inside him snapped.

"Listen here hoser!" Canada yelled, Russia looked at him in surprise. "You think you can just take my seat, sit on me and then steal Kumakan? I don't think so! I have had it up to here!" He yelled, lifting his hand up to emphasize his point. "Kuma let's go." Russia stared in awe at the man, _He isn't scared of me?_

"Who are you? I want to stay with him."

Canada's eye twitched and even Russia felt a shiver before Canada produced a Hockey stick, seemingly from nowhere and swung it hard over Russia's head. He then grabbed Kumajirou and ran. He didn't stop until he was back at his house and had locked the door.

"Hey Kuma, you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?" The bear stared up at Canada and shook his head.

"I'm fine…but, who are you?" Canada sighed and threw himself on his living room sofa. Today had been tiring.

* * *

Russia snapped out of his dazed state to find himself alone. _Hmm Canada is very interesting… And that bear was really cute! But that really hurt! _He pouted childishly as he rubbed his sore head. _I'll have to talk to him next time there is a meeting. He's always so cute! And he actually talks to me when I start conversation... Maybe he could become one with me!_ He thought excitedly as he returned to the meeting, a smile on his face.

* * *

Two weeks later, the nations were required to meet in America for a meeting on conservation of wildlife. Canada sighed as he stood outside the meeting room door. He had regretted overreacting and losing his temper. He wasn't so sure why but the Russian man brought that side of him out, the side America jokingly called "Hockey Canada".

Canada walked into the meeting room to see that it was pretty much full but the meeting hadn't really started yet so people were shuffling papers and muttering to each other. However upon closer inspection,

_THAT HOSER IS IN MY SEAT AGAIN!_

This enraged Canada; Russia was always in Canada's seat. If Canada was sitting there first, Russia would sit on top of him.

_Time to let him know how it feels!_

Canada walked over to the chair Russia was occupying with a vacant smile and plonked himself down into Russia's lap, waking the Russian from his day-dream. Around him, other nations turned to stare at the scene and Canada felt his face heat up dramatically as he realised just what he had done.

Russia's eyes widened in surprise and he looked at the Canadian in confusion. "Canada? W-What are you doing comrade?" Matthew tried to keep up a scowl but it was faltering under his embarrassment.

"You sit on me every meeting. I'm letting you know how it feels, eh! It's not fair! I'm a person, just like you! So why should you get to treat me like I'm not even there? Like I'm nothing! Why should anyone? I exist just like you all do and yet no one even remembers me!" Canada felt his voice crack during his rant; tears began building up in his eyes. "This morning Kuma asked where you were. He doesn't even remember who I am and I've known him since he was born! He meets you once and suddenly he's asking for you? It's not fair!" By this time Canada was crying and Russia could feel the smaller man's body shake slightly with small sobs. Russia stared at the Canadian before wrapping his arms around him and pulling him to his chest.

"I'm sorry Canada. I didn't realise! Let's go outside, da? Before the American starts getting too noisy."

Canada nodded and Russia led him out the room, his arm around the still-sobbing man's shoulders. When they got outside the room they found a bench halfway down the corridor beneath a large window which they sat down on. The bench creaked at the weight of the rather large Russian but he paid it no mind.

When Canada went to sit down, Russia pulled him onto his lap again so he could hug him properly.

"...Canada do you really feel like I treat you like you're nothing?" He asked, hurt evident in his voice.

Canada shifted so he was sitting sideways in Russia's lap, clinging to the pink scarf while he tried to calm down his crying. "…sometimes." He muttered. Russia made a small noise of shock and hurt. "…but then, you're one of the only people that even notices I exist…and you never mistake me for America. So, it's only sometimes."

Russia hugged the Canadian tightly. "I'm sorry. Mne ochenʹ zhalʹ." Canada looked up to the big, childishly innocent purple eyes begging for forgiveness.

"It's okay." Canada said simply, staring into the purple orbs. _His eyes are so pretty…_

Russia immediately brightened at these words. "Spasibo Canada!" He smiled childishly. His eyes were glossy with unshed tears. Canada couldn't help but smile at the Russian. He wasn't so bad… in fact he was rather sweet when you looked past his intimidating aura.

"Maybe we should go back to the meeting now, eh?" Canada suggested as he wiped his eyes and face. Russia pouted but agreed anyway and they carefully got up from the bench. Canada was about to head to the meeting when he felt Russia tap his shoulder. As he turned to ask what the Russian wanted, he felt something warm and soft brushing against his lips as lightly as a feather. And then the feeling was gone as soon as it was there.

Canada looked up to see the Russian looking embarrassed and averting his eyes but with a small mischievous smile on his face.

"I'm sorry Canada… I just… I think you're really cute…" The Russian mumbled. Making up his mind, Canada climbed up onto the bench they had been sitting on before and leaned over, kissing the Russian chastely on the mouth.

A little while after they pulled apart, both nations blushing furiously. The Russian giggled lightly, then reached into the pockets of his large coat, pulling out a sunflower.

"Here, I want you to have this. It's pretty, like you!" Russia smiled. Canada was both confused and touched by the gesture, leaning forward to kiss Russia again. This time Russia's tongue brushed against Matthew's lips, asking for entrance which Matthew allowed. The Russian tasted a little like Vodka but also like something rather sweet. The Canadian groaned as he felt the Russian's tongue brush his own, allowing the Russian dominance as his tongue mapped out his mouth. Eventually though, they had to part for air.

"…T-thank you, it's very pretty." Matthew smiled, gently stroking the flower he held in his hand. It looked powerful and strong but was actually rather fragile and delicate…just like Russia, he decided.

* * *

**Hope it was okay! Ack no idea on this...**

**Anywho, thanks to HariSan712 for being my awesome 100th reviewer! **

**All my reviewers are amazing and I love reading them! And replying to them :) **

**My readers in general are freaking awesome! **

**Okay, reviewers get to help Hungary and Japan take yaoi photos for the day! :D**

**~Oresama!**

**Tranlations**

******Mne ochenʹ zhalʹ - I'm sorry **

**Spasibo - Thank you **

**These are written phonetically btw :P **


End file.
